Living Legends: Ripples in the Water
by Xianyu
Summary: A scuba diver is lead from wreck to wreck by the wraith-like Suicune. What happens when he catches up with her? Definite sexual content warning.


Living Legends: Ripples in the Water

The seas were choppy, thunderclouds settled heavily overhead, threatening rain, with the ominous rumble of thunder from deep within their grey depths, an occasional flash of lightning licking along their edges.

Dave watched this vista with a slight smile. Soon, he would be beneath the waves, where the ocean was calm, and the darting figures of ocean-going pokemon were his only companions.

He was a scuba diver, or, more accurately, a diver who specialised in finding and recovering precious artifacts from shipwrecks long ago lost to history.

And he was on a lucky streak.

Recently, every time he went out on a dive, he found himself assisted by an elusive blue pokemon. He only saw flashes of it, usually out of the corner of his eyes, before it disappeared amidst the waves. And it always appeared around the time of storms, like now.

With a smile to himself, he slipped on his scuba mask, and walked down to the waters edge, stretching a few times to get his muscles working, before he slipped on his flippers and walked clumsily out into the water, and then dove in headfirst, breast stroking out towards the chain of islands most knew as the Whirlpool Islands.

Last month, it had been the ocean around Sinnoh that he'd searched. He had come across one of the oldest pokeballs in existence. It was a pokeball carved from a Black Apricorn, and dated back to the first use of the pokeball to catch pokemon. An amazing find. It was old, and rather broken, certainly not usable, and if anything had resided it in, it was long ago gone. But the historians had told him it would help them understand the history of pokemon much better, and had given him a handsome finders fee. It was now in display in some ocean Museum. Dave had never bothered to find out, off chasing his next find.

But even that time, he had been assisted by that flash of blue, directing him to a place above the wreck...

Even now, being tossed back and forth by wayward waves, he saw it, that momentary flicker of blue, and the outline of a large, water-type pokemon, standing somehow amidst the waves as though they were a solid thing.

Immediately, he started towards the place he had seen the pokemon, standing amongst the heaving waves, determined not to break line of sight with it...but a wave swelled between them, and when it receded, the pokemon was gone.

Dave huffed into his mouthpiece, but then struck out for the place any way, pausing when he got there, and peering down into the inky darkness towards the ocean floor.

Cleaning out his mouthpiece, and then putting it back in his mouth, he dove downwards, trailing bubbles as he went, alone in the water except for the faint glow of a Lumineon far away and the sound of his air tank hissing, processing air for him to breath.

The ocean floor was bare, covered in soft silt no doubt dispersed from the erosion of the rocks on the whirlpool islands over the millenia.

But no wrecks.

Dave frowned around his mouthpiece, and swam further down towards the ocean floor. A Mantike shuffled away at his approach, swirls of silt trailing from its sides before it glided silently away into the darkness.

He fixated on where the Mantike had been, and frowned to himself for a moment, kicking over to the spot, and then brushing away some of the silt. As he had thought he'd seen, it was the hull of a boat.

An old boat, but made of tin, apparently. Perhaps from the pokemon wars. History wasn't too keen on explaining the warlike history of the continents, but the wars had happened, and relics of the naval wars littered the oceans.

Brushing away a little bit more of the silt, he peered down at the metal, and tapped it faintly with his suited fist, listening to the echoing sound. He hoped there weren't any pokemon on the other side as he drew out a wad of plastic explosive from his hip holster. Often, it was necessary to clear debris from caves and the like, especially in a cave-in. This was a rather low-yield plastic explosive, like its more famous cousin, C4, except with less explosive potential.

He patted down the plastique on the surface of the hull, and then slid an electronic pin into it, trailing out a wire, and swimming to the surface before hitting the detonator.

A flurry of bubbles rose to the surface, but otherwise, there was no indication that anything had even happened.

Dave dived back down to the silt-covered shipwreck, and the new hole rent in its hull, just large enough for him to squeeze through. He was careful of his cords as he went, not wanting to disconnect them by accident or snag them on a jagged edge, attaching a piece of fishing wire to one of the edges as he went, and then beginning to trail it behind him as he swam, a clear trail back to the entrance.

And then, flicking on his shoulder lamp, he descended into the inky darkness inside the ship.

It was a ghostly world inside the ship, his flashlight cutting a thin swath through the darkness, illuminating various scenes as he went. All of them were tilted at an odd slant, more than ninety degree's off angle. The ship had capsized, and gone down, perhaps due to a hull breach on the port side, he guessed.

Dave was reminded of diving in the overturned S.S. Anne. The cruise ship sunk in a bad storm that was promptly laid to an early grave upside-down on the ocean floor.

Cups, plates, knives and forks were all scattered across the walls, nestled close to the roof in the almost-upside-down environment of the abandoned kitchen, empty, and full, tins of long-ago food interspersed among personal belongings given up to the waters in a hasty escape.

Bodies were a grizzly find in any sunken wreck. Skeletons, sometimes not-so-recent corpses...they were unavoidable, and unpleasant to come across. But thankfully, this ship was devoid of them. Seemingly, it had suffered a graceful, slow death at sea, rather than a violent, fast capsizing. The crew had gotten off before it went down.

Dave didn't even bother trying to access the deck. He wanted the captains quarters, but the entire ship was under the silt...it would be futile trying to get in the normal way, so, instead, he headed for the rear of the ship, and went to the higher deck, tapping the roof until he found a hollow spot.

Grinning around his mouth piece, he drew his second demolition charge out of his pack, and set it up on the hollow spot, retreating several doors away, and around two corners, before detonating it. A faint wave of pressure washed over him. It was always better safe than sorry.

Returning to the spot, he found a new hole in the roof, leading to the deepest part of the ship, which was once the highest, the Captains Cabin.

He swam through the hole carefully, and peered around the cabin. Except for the obvious water damage, it was surprisingly well-preserved.

Photo frames, gilded in water-wrecked gold, lay atop the overturned bed, revealing an old chest that had once resided underneath it.

Dave made his way over to it, and jimmied off the lock with a short pinch bar he carried on his belt in lieu of ballast, dropping the ancient lock to the ground and popping open the chest.

A gleam of gold met his eyes. It was filled to the brim with gold coins, almost overflowing. Several spilled out into the salt water. Dave just stared down at the chest for a long moment, eyes wide. He dug his hand into it, and drew out a handful, letting them trickle through his suited fingertips. His brow furrowed faintly, and he paused for the longest time, until the hissing of his air tank brought him back to himself.

He picked up three coins, put them in his hip pack, and left the rest of them in the chest, picking up one and staring at it closely. It was engraved with an image of an oriental gentleman, on his knees, in a Kimono. Dave recognized him as the then-emperor of The Orange Islands.

His brows furrowed faintly as he cast his mind back to why a ship would be carrying such an exorbitant amount of coins. The Orange Islands had lost the war against western influences...Maybe this ship was carrying the wealth out of the country before western forces could claim it as their own?

Dave shook his head, and turned back to his task. He could think about it later, look it all up later. Tossing the coin back into the chest, and closing the lid, he pulled down the bed to cover it.

This was someone elses find now. Being rich was all well and good...but he was a diver. He dived because he loved it. He lived for it. Being rich...something in him told him that being rich, or wealthy, would change how he felt about diving. And he wasn't giving that up for anything less than immortality.

But as he pulled the bed down over the chest, something caught his eye, his shoulder-light glancing off a carved wooden edge. He drifted over closer to it, and picked up the little box he had seen, frowning at it for a moment. It had superior craftsmanship compared to the other things he had found, so with a shrug, he pocketed it. If it wasn't valuable, it would look good on his nightstand.

With a final glance around the cabin, and a long stare at the wealth he was leaving behind, Dave gave a naval salute, and left through the hole in the floor he had entered through.

Dave followed the trail of fishing line back to the entrance, and carefully gliding through the hole, peering left and right, and pausing. There was a cave entrance in the rock nearby, and he frowned slightly, checking his wrist gauge, tapping it to make sure it was reading right. Half a tank. More than enough for some light exploration.

He made his way towards the cave entrance, and when he got there, he stopped for a moment, and tied a thick red balloon with an air valve to the carved box he had found, filling it with just enough air to make it 'float' in the water. The then placed it delicately in the crook of a rock joining at the entrance of the cave, for safe keeping, to keep him from carrying it with him everywhere, before he headed deeper into the cave system.

The world was eerily quiet, and alien down here, filled with jagged stalactites and stalagmites like the teeth of an ocean creature waiting to devour him, and drag him to a watery grave. But...it was only a few hundred metres in that he found a shallow inclination, leading towards...air?

The water terminated in a surface, far underground still, but, above the water, somehow. These places weren't too strange, pockets of air trapped for thousands of years beneath the waves, seemingly a refuge for a diver out of air. A dangerous assumption. After millennium of being breathed by various pokemon that passed through, most of the oxygen could be gone, leaving poisonous air there only. A deathtrap.

He surfaced slowly, and the first thing he did was check around everywhere for the bones of pokemon, pokemon lulled into a sense of security by the air pocket and then overcome by asphyxiation.

Upon finding none, he paused, and then delicately took out his mouthpiece, taking a deep, hesitant breath, and waiting for any effects of poisonous air to kick in...but none of them came.

He closed off his air valve, and slid off his air tank, peering about as he laid his pack down on the ground. The floor was soft sand, silt, like sand on a beach, only softer, less gritty. The roof was brown rock, with stalactites hanging from it, minerals deposited by the drip of water having created them over hundreds of years. Various rocky outcrops obscured his view of the entire cave, and he found himself inclined to explore it further. It was a nice, quiet little place.

And now that his tank was turned off, he could hear the soft whistle of wind. Somewhere high above, the air was circulating.

He was trekking his way across the relatively small cave, when he heard a faint sound from behind a boulder-sized earth upthrust.

There was something down there with him!

Dave hugged himself to the rock, and slid his way carefully around it, his pinch bar gripped tight in a slightly shaking fist, raised and ready should whatever it was jump and attack him. If it was a Muk, or somesuch, it wouldn't help. But if it was just a wayward Crabby, or the like, then he could scare it off if it was hostile. Or beat it over the head if worst came to worst.

He was totally, and completely unprepared for what he saw.

At first, the odd blue shapes in front of him didn't resemble a pokemon, more...a beach ball, an oddly shaped beach ball, with hair, and two trailing tentacle-like tails, but then, the oddly-curled shape resolved itself in his mind, and was given a form, and a name...And his eyes widened slowly as he realised.

Suicune.

The Goddess of the North Wind and pure water, one of the most mythical pokemon was right there, metres away from him!

He almost felt like he was going to faint.

And then, he took a second look, and his eyes widened further as he realised what this Goddess of a pokemon was doing.

Her body was curled, her body, definitely her body as he could graphically see!

She seemed to be lying on her back amidst a depression in the stone, supporting her lower spine as she curled her upper body towards her stomach, her back legs spread lewdly and the puffy, flushed lips of her sex readily visible, a slit of pink amidst the blue of her hide. Her white, ribbon-like tails were coiling across the sand before her, and she was whining, low and faint, as she struggled to gain gratification, but not with her paws...

Dave could only watch, wide-eyes, slack-jawed, as the Goddess of the North Wind rapidly tongue at her own needy cunt, the soft pink surface of her tongue liberally coated in the trickles of thin liquids that dribbled from her slightly-spread depths, her sex clenching desperately around a non-existent object as she laved her tongue furiously against her clit in a desperate ploy to get satisfaction.

He swallowed, endeavouring not to make a sound as he leaned further around the rock to watch with wide eyes. There was something...something just insanely arousing about it all, watching this elusive pokemon that so few ever glimpsed, tonguing at herself in such an explicit way, in full-blown, decadent detail. This was no profile view...he could see everything. If she looked up, she would see him, but her eyes were clenched closed, focusing on her work, striving to pleasure herself.

It was a few moments before her scent registered on him, and he shuddered faintly. It smelt like the ocean, salty, tangy, and somewhat like fish, but it was also intermingled with a kind of musky, overpowering, impossibly potent scent that tingled at his nose, that dared him to inhale more of it.

His head swam slightly at the intoxicating aroma, and he realised far too late that his balance was shot, and he slid to his knees, the pinch bar clenched in his hand scraping loudly against the rock.

A shadow fell over him, and the impossibly strong scent grew stronger...closer.

Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck. Dave thought over and over as he stared down at the large blue paw sitting in the sand before him, and he felt the soft breath of the Suicune wash through his drying hair.

She was so close.

His eyes slowly rose, following the curves of her forelegs upwards, to her chest, and then neck, then her muzzle, and there they paused for the longest moment.

Her muzzle was dripping wet, literally, droplets of her own moisture slowly dripping to the sand between her forepaws as she regarded him.

And then his eyes met hers, and he gulped heavily, his hands shaking as he tried to lift his hands into a defensive stance, without seeming threatening.

!

He was screwed. Immensely, irreparably FUBAR. There was just no getting around it.

For some reason, Dave couldn't bring himself to break eye contact with her, and he gave a shaky, helpless laugh. At least he was going to die like a man.

A hand lifted, and laid on her wet muzzle, and he smiled faintly, head canting to the side slightly. "Beautiful..." he whispered, and then closed his eyes as he saw her paw lift from the ground.

But then, he felt a warmth against his cheek, and opened one eye tentatively to peer at her as he realised her paw was pressed to his cheek, and the Suicune said, with a slight tilt of her head, "Suicune."

Her tone was warm, soft, like the sun on a beach in the afternoon, and he felt himself melt a little inside at her touch.

His hand shook faintly as he drew it back from her muzzle, and he swallowed audibly, realising that some of the moisture on his fingertips was her moisture, and before he even realised what he was doing, he had lifted it to his lips and tasted it.

It was heady, musky, and impossibly potent, a taste somewhat like...well, fish, mixed with a sublime spicy overtone that was almost completely overpowered by the raw tangy taste of the hormonal cocktail of a horny female.

Dave shuddered faintly at the taste, and then dropped his hand back to his side, staring at her, his cheeks flushing as he realised that she had watched him the whole time. He could almost imagine the view from behind her, just out of his viewpoint, those puffy outer lips and slick, pink inner flesh, parting slightly as if beckoning one to explore within them...

A long shiver passed over him, even though he wasn't cold, and his cheeks flushed, trying to cast his mind back to something else, to distract himself with something, anything, and he seized upon diving as his buoy in the storm tossed ocean that was his thoughts.

He thought back...and immediately, he saw again that flicker of blue and purple amid the waves, that strange outline, and his eyes lifted to the Suicune again.

"You...you've been helping me, haven't you?" he asked slowly, peering into her eyes, lost.

The water pokemon gave a slow nod, and gently nudged his cheek with her nose. "Sui." she stated, seeming to smile.

A long shudder passed over Dave's form as he felt some of her moisture imparted to his cheek. "And...in Kanto...that was you, too?" he asked, breathless.

"Sui." came the simple, affirmative response.

He stared at her in wonder for a long moment, touching his cheek where her nose had touched him, and his hand shook once more as he laid it on her muzzle, and pulled it very gently about to face him. "You've...helped me so much." he murmured, thinking somewhere in the back of his mind that this had to be some kind of bizarre dream...maybe the air was bad, and this was simply a last fantasy of an oxygen-starved brain slowly dying?

But fuck it all, if this was a fantasy, he was going to enjoy it!

"Let me help you?" he asked in a whisper, peering into her eyes for a long moment, his cheeks flushing faintly at his own brazenness.

Suicune paused for a long moment, and stared at him, seemingly stunned in turn, before she gave a slow, tentative nod.

Dave smiled faintly, and then, realised that he had no idea what he was intending to do to the water pokemon...

She was a Goddess, and he was a mere diver...but she was also female, and in need. Even her scent told him this.

And so, with a shaky inhalation, he started to delicately stroke his fingertips down her neck, and sides, carefully running them through her luxurious fur, testing the textures. Her 'hair' was soft, silky, and smooth, slightly oily, and pleasurable to stroke through, while her actual fur was a soft, downy fuzz, so soft and springy that it made you want to just press your face against it and sleep...

Dave swallowed faintly, and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the Suicunes nose, a mere herald of what he would be doing to her soon, a teaser of what was to come, in other places, his body giving a faint spasm as he tasted her tang again. That was Suicunes liquid on his tongue! The mere knowledge was enough to make him want to faint.

But he continued with shaky hands and nervous movements, working his fingertips through her fur towards her haunches, until he was rubbing her belly with his palms, smiling as she arched faintly to give him better access, one of her tailtips coiling around his wrist gently, but not trying to stop his actions.

With a faint gasp, he steeled himself, and slid his hand between her back legs, feeling a soft quiver pass through Suicune's form, before his fingertips found their targets, the warm, soft, puffy outer lips of her sex.

He heard her gasp softly, and saw the muscles under her hide ripple as her weight shifted, and he himself shuddered as he felt the warmth against his fingertips, his cheeks blushing slightly as he realised what he was doing...who he was doing it to!

But he steeled himself, and throwing caution to the wind, he slid his middle finger along the centre slit of the two lips, and then pressed his fingertip between the damp warmth.

A long groan escaped Suicune, and she quivered, her inner muscles closing around the finger, squeezing it gently, trying to coax it to press deeper, while Dave gasped faintly and started to rub his palm against her sex, grinding it against her outer lips while the fingertip delicately pressed deeper, not quite exploring, just testing, edging a little further into her body.

He watched as her forepaws tensed, and their claws dug deep into the side, her back legs likewise tensing up slightly, their muscles standing out as she shuddered faintly and gave a groan, back arching to present her rear more eagerly for his questing fingertips.

Dave swallowed his fears, and peeked back at her over his shoulder, trying to shape his request, "C-can you please roll onto y-your uhm... s-side?" he asked, stumbling over his words in his nervousness.

Suicune complied without hesitation, rolling away from him and spreading out in the sand, lifting her head to peer at him curiously for a moment, not quite sure what he wanted.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and then got down on his knees between her front and back legs, laying a hand on her stomach, stroking lightly, while his free hand edges between her thighs, and gently lifted her upper leg into the air. She obligingly held it at that height for him.

Dave gazed in at the prize, and swallowed hard, reeling for a long moment at the intense scent that assaulted his mind and nose, his breathing quickening as he swallowed thickly, and then, before he could chicken out, leaning forwards and laying a firm kiss against the splayed sex of the Suicune.

He felt her body stretch out, and heard her lusty exhalation, a breathy moan amongst the syllables, and then felt her forepaw lay over his lower leg, and her clawtips delicately pricking against his skin as she clenched her paw lustfully, head laying back against the sand and tongue hanging out helplessly.

Emboldened by her reaction, he lifted his hand, and stroked at her cunt slowly, letting his fingertips trace the lines of her outer lips, before delicately stroking at the slicker inner flesh, leaning in once more to lay a heated kiss against the upper edge of her sex.

Another moan greeted his actions, and this time, he didn't pull back, instead, parting his lips and laving his tongue against the nub of flesh he had seen her touching with her own tongue, and he felt a spasm of arousal at the thought of it, only increasing the eager actions against her sex.

Once more, his fingertip sought to penetrate her, and her legs shifted willingly to allow him better access, two fingers this time sliding in past her gripping resistance to rub back and forth within, coiling, curling and exploring the heated, wanton depths of the water pokemon.

Her breathy moans, the tangy taste of her flooding his senses just egged him on, and he lapped at her all the more fervently, rubbing his tongue repeatedly against the little button of flesh that caused the most delightful shudders to pass through her form, and he almost didn't notice the ticklish, wet sensation of a soft, warm tongue against his leg until it was too late.

Suicune's forepaw deftly undid the zip on his wetsuit before he could protest, and bared his flesh to her gaze. He couldn't protest, whatever she wanted, she could have...He didn't even pause in his actions, starting to thrust his fingertips into her body slowly, causing lovely ripples of her flesh to squeeze and quiver around the intrusion.

And then, he felt her breath against his exposed erection, and the delicate, warm touch of her tongue. His eyes rolled back in his head, and his entire body quivered, motions pausing as he shuddered and breathed a soft moan against her cunt.

In an instant, he was hard.

Suicune gave a faint, breathy whine to him, before she opened her maw and consumed him in an instant, sinking right down to the base of his aching erection, her tongue delicately coiling around it and squeezing gently, before she began to suckle softly.

Taking the hint from her whine, he resumed him work with gusto, brows furrowing and eyes going slightly misty as he tried not to get distracted, wincing and shuddered as he felt her tongue teasing him within her maw, pleasuring him in indescribably intense ways, her scent, her taste, and the feel of her maw about him combining to create a nirvana of earthly delights, that he just knew no other men got to experience...and that just made it all the harder to resist.

Gasping for breath already, he suckled at her clit repeatedly, and pressed his fingers as deep as he could get, working them in and out repeatedly, desperately trying to pleasure her before she finished him with her maw, feeling his fingertips rub across a slightly rougher area inside her that made her quiver and moan around him.

Each moan around his firmly embedded cock felt like heaven, and it was all he could do to try and hold back and cause her to moan more, but, squeezing her stomach with his free paw, he did just that, rapidly suckling at her clit while rubbing his fingertips over that little spot inside her.

Suicune gave a muffled yip around his cock, and her tongue coiled, slithering over his glans, grating over his flesh with a soft, sinuous motion, almost pushing him over the edge as she spasmed and arched helplessly, entire body squeezing down on the fingertips, rippling around them in reflexive convulsions.

Dave gave a cry of triumph as he felt the wash of liquids spill from her swollen cunt, and the spasming around his fingertips, dragging them out of her and throwing himself backwards, popping out of her maw before he could spill across her tongue and completely ruin her experience, falling to his knees as her potent, orgasmic scent registered on him.

Her shadow fell over him again, and he smiled, throwing his arms around her neck to hug her, but she had lowered her head, and his grip caught only the elongated arch of her skull...a hold which quickly became a death grip as her muzzle engulfed him once more.

Slick, warm tongue squeezed around him as a long, rolling suction started up, and he howled aloud at the sensation, squeezing around her headpiece hard and beginning to spasm helplessly.

"F-Fuck! N-no!" he cried impotently, as his wanton erection started to throb and pulse against her tongue. Didn't she understand what was going to happen?

But then it was too late, and he gave a loud cry as his throbbing cock jerked and strained against her tongue, feeling a splash of his liquids spill into the back of her muzzle.

Suicune drew back in surprise, grunting faintly, and wincing away as a thick spurt of the gooey liquid splashed up over one side of her face, before she opened her maw wide and held it before his throbbing length, letting the warm, sticky ribbons of his seed spill visible onto her tongue.

Dave shuddered hard as he heard her swallow, and then felt the soft, smooth tongue moistly sliding over his over-sensitive flesh, cleaning him of the dribbling fluid, and then drawing him into her maw, suckling happily around him, making him gasp raggedly against her, before she pulled back, and he slumped heavily onto his butt, gasping for air.

Suicune grinned at him, and nudged his side lightly with her nose, seemingly playful, snorting at him once. "Suicune." she said smugly.

Dave made a faint sound in affirmation, and turned his head, opening his eyes to peer at her, shivering as he saw the faint dribble of liquids snaking down her inner thighs. "Did I help?" He asked hopefully.

"Sui." she said with a firm nod, her cheeks flushing faintly, not sounding quite as sure as she had before.

"What's the matter?" he asked, pulling her head close and hugging her tightly. "If it's about me finishing in y-your maw...I-I'm sorry." he said with an earnest, apologetic nod.

"Sui." she said with a shake of her head, leaning down to nuzzle his still-hard length and give it a swift lick. "Sui-sui." she said with a firm nod, and then stretched out happily, sprawling on her side again.

"You're happy, really?" he asked, peering at her sideways, swallowing once, unable to help but peer between her legs again.

"Sui." she said happily, cheeks flushing further. It as an affirmative response. She was sated...but her body told another story. The thick, puffy lips of her sex were still dribbling liquids, seeping wetly down her inner thighs and to the sand below, occasionally tensing around a non-existent object vainly.

Dave slid over closer to her, on his knees, and testingly ran his fingertips over her sex, and was rewarded instantly by a strong clench, and a shiver from Suicune, a;ong with a soft, breathy hiss.

"You're still...needy?" he asked breathlessly, looking down, and realising for a moment, just how close his cock was to her wanton cunt...images of the possibilities swirled through his mind, and his attention snapped back to her eagerly.

"S-Sui..." she murmured, flushing deeper and looking away, but rolling onto her back and spreading her hind legs for him, shivering helplessly.

Dave stared down at the presented cunt, dribbled liquids, the soft, slick inner flesh displayed wantonly by the exposed position and spread legs, and without a moments hesitation, he gripped his cock, leaned forwards, and laid it against the base of her sex.

His hands shifted to either side of her stomach, and he kissed her chest reverently, before he shifted forwards slightly, and gave a loud groan, clenching his teeth as he felt his cocktip part her, the first inch sliding between her fleshy folds, giving a delicious friction as it slid over and stretched the glossy pink cuntflesh.

Suicune for her part, shuddered and gave up a soft, breathy moan, cheeks flushing and eyes locking on him, one of her hind legs kicking spasmodically as her body tried to grip onto him lustfully, tried to draw him deeper...a request he was only too eager to comply with.

With a loud huff against her chest, he shifted, and then humped forwards, eyes widening and then clenching closed, snarling against her as he felt her depths squeezing and convulsing around him, a thick gush of liquids lubricating his penetration, her squeezing flesh rippling around his embedded cock, milking it with reflexive muscular contractions deep inside.

Dave did the only thing he could in the situation, and gripped her sides in his hands, drawing back and starting to fuck her lustfully, sliding out halfway, and burying himself deep inside her again, with a loud moan from both of them, and a trickle of displaced liquids seeping from the intrusion to dribbled down her haunches.

Suicune gave a soft groan, and spread her hind legs further, delighting in the feel of the cock sinking into her needy cunt, spreading her around it...she needed this, needed to feel it sliding in and out of her slick body, grinding against her moist inner flesh, and feel it pulse inside her, spilling a thick load into her awaiting belly...A faint, lustful growl left her, and she tried to push back at him, unable to from that position, just squirming impotently in the sand, shuddering as she was taken.

Soft howls started to leave her throat as Dave drove into her again and again, his entire body tensing up slightly in an effort not to spill into her prematurely as she quivered and convulsed around his cock, and the sensations just made him hump and fuck her harder, sinking himself in and out of her cunt again and again, shuddering as he started to near his finish.

The water pokemon gave a faint yip, feeling the warm tingles starting in her stomach, but not intensifying...she needed something more.

With a lusty groan, she coiled herself, spreading herself further for the thrusting human cock, and bringing her muzzle into range of her sex, her tongue lapping out repeatedly at her clit, sliding over it a few times, before she threw herself back and arched her back hard, howling to the sky lustfully as orgasmic spasms overcame her.

Dave watched with wide eyes as she slid her muzzle down to lap at herself, even as he drove himself in and out of her, and she almost knocked him out as she threw herself backwards, her insides instantly closing down on him, squeezing, milking, convulsing, rapidly tightening on his cock again and again, in pulsing, rhythmical movements, and with a snarl, he drove himself into her arched body, holding himself deep inside, sliding back back and forth a few inches, before he gripped her tightly and spilled a hot gush of his seed into her depths, spurt after spurt of the gooey spunk blooming deep inside her wanton cunt.

Suicune's howl tapered off, and then she gave a long, breathy exhalation as she felt the warm bursts of seed spilling into her squeezing, milking cunt, feeling them start to spill out around the cock as her sex tightened on him, almost sucking his last drops from him, her entire body tensing up slowly, before she yipped happily and then relaxed, the cue for the Dave to give a low moan and collapse across her stomach and chest, joining her in unconsciousness.

Dave awoke slowly, head lifting from the sand as he gave a faint groan of contentment, blinking his eyes open, for a moment not remembering what had happened, before memories rushed back to him.

He immediately sat up, and looked around for Suicune, rubbing his eyes a moment. Not that he could see into every corner of the cave...but she didn't seem to be there.

With a faint smile to himself, he slid the zip on his wetsuit back up, and retrieved his tank and belt, but as he bent over, something tumbled from the folds of his wetsuit. He frowned and picked it up.

It seemed to be a translucent marble, perfectly round, with a crystalline intensity. He frowned slightly, and wondered where he could have picked it up, before he smiled, realising that Suicune must have put it there...so it hadn't been some extremely odd dream.

Slipping on his tank and belt again, he slid back into the water and started to kick his way through the cave again, pondering as he went.

Even the cave was unnatural, now he thought about it. It was beneath the ocean, and wasn't pressurized, and yet, it had a still pool of water at the base. That kind of thing just didn't happen. It had to be above the level of the ocean for that to work...

He cast it from his mind, as he caught sight of the entrance, picking up his red balloon, and carefully emptying it of air, putting the pieces back into his pocket so as not to pollute the ocean, and taking the box, holding it to his chest as he kicked back towards shore.

Dave didn't surface right away, instead, waiting until he got near shore, so the pounding waves above wouldn't bother him. He barely noticed them until he got near the shore, where their rolling swell became permeable.

But soon enough, he was dripping on his front doorstep, fumbling his key from under the third stone to the right in his garden, and slipping inside, covering himself in towels before heading for the shower. The box, he left on his table, as well as his keys, enjoying the hot water beating down on him and, at the same time, thinking back on the past nights events, looking down at the little marble he had carried with him.

It was so bizarre. Why him? Of all people? Suicune could have chosen anyone she wanted to reveal herself to...perhaps not everyone would have done the same things to her. But then, the more fools they.

He went down to the kitchen after his shower, now dressed in a warm, dry pair of clothes, and sat down at the table, with the box in front of him, running his fingers along the carved floral pattern while munching on a sandwich. It was attractive, that was for sure.

And then, he reached down, and undid the rusting clasp on it, tugging it upwards, pausing, and then wrenching it open with both hands as it stuck fast.

A musty, old smell reached him, and the perfect red velvet cloth inside the box, miraculously untouched by the water, greeted him.

The box had been water sealed, just in case...

With a shaking hand, Dave slowly unfolded the velvet cloth, expecting some great treasure, his brow furrowing as he found instead...another pokeball.

It was an odd, blue-green colour, seemingly made of pure jade, perhaps only a replica pokeball, its surface carved with intricate images of water pokemon of all kinds in various settings, perfect detail, down to the millimetre.

His mind cast back to a lesson in school...About the invasion of western forces on the Orange Islands.

The Emperor of the time had tried to give peace offerings, including thousands upon thousands of gold coins, as well as twelve water pokemon from the Emperors own garden. They were rare pokemon, too, specially procured from around the world for the royal families amusement.

They were all placed into special Pokeballs, made from a certain kind of Apricorn found only in the Emperor's garden, and then sent away to the Western nations as part of the peace offering.

Or, at least, that was what the legend said.

Only ten of the pokeballs had ever been accounted for, as well as numerous fakes. And now...could this be the eleventh?

Even with the other ten, there was no indication they had ever held pokemon. Perhaps they were just a set of twelve intricately carved pokeball replica's?

But curiosity got the best of him, and so, with a very gentle grasp, he piked up the pokeball, using a cloth, so as not to mark it surface with his fingerprints, directed it away from him, and clicked the button in the centre gently.

There was a flare of red energy, and the shape of a pokemon resolved itself.

Dave felt his jaw go slack.

And then came the curious query, "...Vapo?" 


End file.
